Titanium Ones
by vintagegirl428
Summary: What happens when a freak storm turns everyone at Cassidy's party into mutants? Find out! MAJOR AUSLLY AND TREZ
1. Chapter 1

It was always me, Dez, and Cassidy. Dez is probably the most interesting person I've ever met. He can have his moments of wisdom, directly followed by him stating how he lost his turtle. He doesn't have a turtle. Dez gets nervous when he knows he messed up big time, you an tell because he runs his hands through his ginger hair so many times I'm surprised his hair hasn't fallen out yet. He is tall and slender but still quite muscular. He usually doesn't get a lot of girls because he is so…unique. And he knows it too. When we ask if he will ask anyone out, he replies with "she has to love me for me and I have to be able to stand being with her for more then ten minutes." Not many girls like that have come along.

Then there is Cassidy. She is very relaxed but holds her ground when it is needed. She also is very loyal and will always have your back, even when she is mad at you. Trust me she does not get mad that easily. Cassidy is also an amazing performer and musician. Her voice is unbelievable. She works at Melody Dinner and that's where we hang out a lot. The only reason Mindy, her boss, doesn't mind is because she has a major crush on Dez. She is not shy about it, it freaks him out a bit. None of us truely mind though. I mean we get free food! Well, Dez does but he always orders for us and gets us all food. Anyway, Cassidy has been dating this guy Dallas. I've met him a few times but I don't really know him. From I can tell he seems pretty cool.

My name is Ally Dawson. So far my life has been ordinary. All sixteen years. I am an A student in advanced classes, naturally making me a nerd. I will admit I am a bit awkward but then you get to know and you realize that that's not all of who I am. I am trustworthy, dependable, and can be a little mean when necessary. But only if it is absolutely necessary. I am the kind of girl that believes in second chances. I have slapped a girl, once. Don't get me wrong, I usually don't believe in violence but this girl had it coming to her. She was saying how no girl in there right mind would go out with Dez and how he belongs in a mental hospital. I lost it. He has been my friend since kindergarten, of course I would defend him! But that's who I am, I am as loyal as Cassidy and can get crazy but not as crazy as Dez.  
Like Cassidy I have a real passion for music. Her and I write songs together sometimes but she is the one that always performs. I have terrible stage fright. She said that she will help me get over it and I love her for trying but I don't see that as a possibility. So for now I am a song writer.

Today is June 21, 2013. This is the last day of school. The first day of summer. The bell rings and this is the last time I will hear these bells until September. I got out of my advanced calculus class and said good bye to Mr. Lynch. I was in a little bit of a rush. I needed to make sure I got on the bus. I wanted a good seat and will probably save one for Cassidy and Dez also. We only had one class together but we were fine with that. We were next door neighbors! I walked on the bus and saw a couple empty seats in the bus. To my surprise both Cassidy and Dez were already there. Each sat in their own seat. Great now I'm gonna have to choose between them I thought. I walked down the aisle having a silent debate with myself. It seems like Dez notices.

"You may not wanna sit here. I had beans for lunch." He said with a cheesy grin but I knew not to test these warnings, he was dead serious.

"Sit here!" Cassidy said a little too excited. I knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted help with her end of the year party. Well it was more like a small get together. The only people invited were me, Dez, Dallas and his close two friends, Trish and Austin. I didn't really knew them but I have seen them in the hallway before. But needless to say, I was really excited. It was going to be really fun, I could already tell. The rest of the bus ride consisted of her talking party details to me. This only got me more excited.

The bus finally dropped us off at our bus stop. It was only a five minute walk to our houses. But me and Dez weren't going home. We went right over to Cassidy to help start getting her house ready. Plus, we all needed to get snacks. Dez did have a car and license the reason he doesn't take it to school is because he has a pick up truck and could only give one of us a ride and he didn't want to leave anyone out but he also didn't want to leave us behind. He is so considerate! Well one of was left behind to clean her house. Guess who that was? If you guessed me you are right.

I left Cassidy's at five to get ready. The party started at eight. Perfect! Enough time to get ready. I hopped into the steaming shower, I like it really warm. When I stepped out I let my hair dry while I moisturized, yes I do this time to time. I walk to my closet to pick out my outfit. I decided to put something a bit un-Ally-ish on. I took out a floral tank top, okay so this is normal, and high waisted short shorts, a bit less Ally-ish. I topped it off with a cropped ¾ sleeved leather jacket. When my hair was dried I decided to straighten it, something I rarely do but I had enough time. For my make up I decided on natural looking eye shadow with a little eyeliner on the top lashes with a touch of mascara, and for my lips I went with a fruit punch color. Lastly I slipped on my black high top converse. I didn't wear half of the articles of clothing normally but I felt good. I started my walk to Cassidy's at 7:55 and got there a minute later. I'm always punctual.  
I walk in to find Dallas, Dez and Cassidy sitting on her black leather couch. As soon as I walked in I saw Dez's eyes go wide and Cassidy smiled. Dallas just kept his eyes on Cassidy, like he saw no one else. It was quite adorable actually.  
"hey Ally-y-y" Cassidy sang looking at me.

"Hola Chica" sang right back. We locked eyes then burst out laughing. Dez cleared his throat.

"H-hey Ally. Y-y-you look nice" Dez stuttered like he was barely able to get the words out. I made my way to the seat next to the couch. The couch was only made for about three people. We talked like we usually do.

About five minutes later a petite Latina girl with long black hair, whom I recognized as Trish walked in. She looked very pretty. I saw Dez's eyes go wider and his mouth fell open. I tried to muffle my chuckle.

She looked at Dez and turned a little red. But that quickly faded and was replaced with the words: "Close your mouth before you catch a fly." This was accompanied by a smile.

Dez blushed a bit and said some witty response that I didn't really hear because Austin walked in. His bleach blonde hair was messed up but still looked good. He had a black V-neck T-shirt that hugged his muscles without being too tight and a pair of dark ripped jeans. He had a pair of neon green converse on. Lets just say he looked really attractive, to say the least. When he looked at me I saw his jaw drop a little, making Trish laugh. A lot. He quickly recovered and smiled at me.

"Sup Ally" He said dripping with charm. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hi Austin" I said a little too sweet.

Trish and Austin made their way to the chairs around us. We spent the first hour talking and getting to know each other. It was like Austin couldn't talk to me without flirting with me. But hey, I am not complaining. I found out that Austin plays a bunch of instruments, sings and even dances a bit. He is also single. He mentioned this about five times while looking directly at me. Once again not complaining. That's when we heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm. It sounded like a million little bullets coming down from above. This was odd to me and as I looked around the room I saw the same confusion on the others' faces. The weather was supposed to be clear and beautiful all night. There was 0% chance of rain. Odd.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Austin said flexing his arms. Really? was all I thought.

"With what? I don't see anything" I spoke squinting my eyes. Everyone laughed at my joke. I felt very proud, I am usually not the funny type.

"Let's go out in the rain!" Cassidy suggested with pure enthusiasm. Everyone nodded their heads, obviously loving the idea. I, however, was a little unsure but I decided to go anyway. What's the worse that can happen?

I took off my leather jacket and followed everyone outside. It was a torrential downpour. It took me about 3 seconds to be soaked. It was the same with everyone else. We were out there for about twenty minutes. Austin had picked me up around seven, eight times. Okay more like ten. At most thirteen. He was known for being a flirt, if it wasn't obvious. Dez and Trish kept throwing dirty water at each other. I avoided that at all costs. I think they are starting to have a thing but I am not quite sure. Dallas and Cassidy were having a romantic kiss in the rain. Gods I wish I had a cute relationship like that. Austin saw me look and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I fake gagged and he pretended to be hurt. That's when the strangest thing happened.

A dark cloud looked as if it was coming down farther and farther.

"What is that?" Austin whispered to me. I didn't respond. I didn't know how. I was at loss for words.

Soon it was at our feet. Surprisingly we weren't afraid and we didn't look at each other. The cloud had a warm feeling about it. As if it would never dream of hurting us. It circled our feet moving faster and faster. The wind picked up and suddenly I was floating. I was not afraid. I felt comfortable. I didn't want to look down. I wanted to enjoy this without feeling afraid of nothing. This wasn't going to hurt me. I just knew that. Chosen Ones. Titanium Ones. a deep voice spoke and even though it did not say our names, I knew it was talking to us. It felt right. Like this was supposed to happen.

Then as quickly as it started it stopped. The wind stopped blowing, the dark cloud disappeared, and the rain stopped coming. We were dropped to the ground. Yet it seemed I forgot about fear. I, along with the others, crashed to the ground. The world went black.

**Sorry this is a short chapter! Next one will be much longer! I will have that one up by the end of tomorrow...hopefully! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you would like each of the character's powers or ability to be. I need some help with Austin and Dallas's abilities. Thank you please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bright light. That's all I saw. Soon the light dimmed down a bit. I looked around. Austin was next to me, like less then two feet away from me. Still not complaining. Trish and Dez were on the ground in the middle of the area, cuddling. I knew something was going on between them! Cassidy was laying on her back going all starfish in the corner. Dallas was no where to be seen. Hmh…was he up before me? Unlikely. No one else was up and the sun had just risen. Wait. WHAT?! My dad was going to kill me. I am supposed to text him if I'm sleeping over last minute at Cassidy's.

I panicked as I looked down at my body. Or was should have been my body. I. Wasn't. There. I lifted up my arm. I couldn't see it. I couldn't see any part of my body. This is not good. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be. Right?  
I decided to wake up Austin.

"Austin...Austin…AUSTIN" I got louder until he finally sprung up. He looked around puzzled.

"Who's there?" He spoke very slowly, his voice quivered a bit.

"Austin, it's me. Can't you see me?" I answered hoping he would be able to see me.

"GHOST!" Austin shouted. I had to cover my ears. Everyone woke up at this. Dez jumped up and as far away from Trish as possible. Trish gave him a dirty look. I mean they had been fighting all night. Cassidy stirred and rose her head.

"I'm not a ghost." I tell a pale faced and shaking Austin. I've never seen him without his cool composure. I kind of like this Austin better.

"That's what a ghost would say!" He shouted back.

"That's right!" Dez agreed. It was surprising how quickly these two became friends.

"Guys its me, Ally" I said.

"Oh no! A ghost has kidnapped ally and turned her into a ghost as well. We will save you Ally!" Dez shouted leaping in my direction. He missed. By a lot.

"DEZ! I AM RIGHT HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE ME?" I screamed. Everyone looked around. Their eyes just passed by me. I was so frustrated, I felt my cheeks wetting from my tears. Suddenly I heard gasps come from every persons mouths.

"Ally…where did you come from?" Trish asked gently. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I was here the entire time."

"No you weren't" Cassidy said as she got up walking towards me, so did Trish.

"Yes I was." I stated simply.

"Y-y-you were invisible" Austin stuttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

It dawned on me that he had to be right. There was no other explanation. My eyes widened. How can this be true? Titanium Ones. It hit me like a ton of bricks. My memory of last night. The storm. The voice. Everything.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked looking at the ground. I could feel everyone nodding their heads.

"You think the storm caused this? That's insane." Austin said in disbelief.

"So is someone turning invisible!" I snapped.

"Ally has a point." Trish stated.

"Wait. If Ally has this…ability, does that mean we all have abilities?" Dez asked slowly. We looked at each other. It was actually pretty smart of him to say. This took a while to process. Powers? This was a bit odd.

"Maybe…WAIT! WHERE IS CASSIDY?!" Cassidy spoke worriedly.

"Umm you are Cassidy" Austin said.

"Dude, come on don't try to be funny! Its me Dallas!" Cassidy said like it was obvious.

"Um no you are Cassidy" Austin said again.

"No! I am Dallas!" Cassidy said frustrated.

"Prove it!" Austin spoke again.

"Okay, your middle name is Monica, your favorite food is pancakes, and you used to have a huge crush on Ally and Kira in the 8th grade." Cassidy said with a sly smile. Austin's face dropped. He was speechless. Cassidy continued "Why would think I was Cassidy?"

"Look in a mirror" Dez said from behind her, or him while giving Cassidy, or Dallas, his phone. Okay I am confused at this point. Cassidy/Dallas looked at the reflection on Dez's phone. He/she gasped. It took a few seconds before we saw what had happened. Dallas had shape shifted into Cassidy.

"Dude. You shape shifted…" Austin said slowly. Absolute terror filled Dallas's eyes.

"W-w-what d-do I do man?" Dallas was shaking and still had Cassidy's face and body. "Ally, how did you stop being invisible?" Dallas spoke as if his life depended on it. Maybe to him it did.

"Use your emotions to control the powers, that's what I did but I think everyone's different. I'm not sure it will work"

"Well I have to try something" He said determination never leaving his eyes. He looked scared not frustrated like I did. But like I said everyone is different.

With concentration in his eyes, his face morphed back into Dallas. Cassidy's blue eyes and long dirty blond hair turned into Dallas's brown eyes and brown shaggy hair. Her creamy flawless skin turned into his tanned skin, equally flawless. I had always thought Dallas was attractive, but his heart always belonged to Cassidy and I admired that. You can't find a boy with that much love often.

When he turned back to his normal self you could actually see the relief in his eyes and in his smile. He had just learned how to control his power. I still hadn't but then again I just learned about it about twenty minutes ago. Maybe even less. I don't know how powerful my powers were yet. Did I have a force field? Can my clothes disappear too, no matter what I am wearing? Can I turn other people invisible? Was that possible? How was anything that was going on possible? Nothing made sense. Did the others have powers too? Why do I have so many questions? Am I nervous? I ask a lot of questions when I am nervous. Why do I do that? I am just going to stop talking right now.

As I looked around I could tell they were thinking the same thing. But probably with less questions or maybe more, you never know. I locked eyes with Trish. She looked scared and had look of pure horror. But it was like she couldn't see my eyes. Maybe I was invisible again. I looked down. Nope. My body was still very visible. Dez looked as me and gasped. He only does that when e is truly surprised and that doesn't happen often. This action caused Dallas and Austin to look at me. They gasped as well.

"what?" I asked getting really scared.

"Ally…what happened to your head?" Dallas asked slowly. Austin, Dez, and Trish looked too surprised to say anything. I reached up and touched my head. It wasn't hurt or anything and I couldn't feel blood.

"What's wrong with my head?" I asked shakily.

"You don't have a head." He stated looking at me curiously. I grabbed Dez's phone out of his hand. Looking in the screen, I gasped. My whole head vanished only half of my neck remained. I quickly concentrated and looked back at the phone. My head was back! I never thought I would say those words. Looking around I realized something.

"Where is Cassidy?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was noon now. We still hadn't found Cassidy anywhere. No where. She was just gone. We must have been a sight to see. We walked around Miami with the clothes we wore last night on. Apparently Cassidy's parents saw us all crashed outside last night and thought nothing of it. They were a bit surprised when they saw Dallas. They didn't see him before. They also called our parents and let them know we were alright and had crashed a the house. Dallas pretended to be Cassidy to make sure her parents didn't catch on that something was wrong. They headed out that morning at about 7 AM.

Trish had figured out her power in this time. She could breath fire. Honestly I have known her for only a day and I already know that this is a very fitting power for her. I mean come on, she got into fights with everyone. Except for me. She looks out for me. Well at least she has in the little time I have known her. She tries to protect me from Austin's flirting. I think she thinks to good for that. No, I don't have a huge ego, that's almost exactly what she said to me. But I think we are going to be good friends.

The guys reaction to Trish's new power was to laugh, saying it was so fitting. She looked at them angrily. That's when I stepped in.

"You guys do realize that with her new powers she can hurt you more, right?" That shut them up very quickly. They looked terrified. It was our turn to laugh at them. We were doubled over laughing.

"You should see your faces right now!" Trish spoke through fits of laughing.

Now we had just about given up on finding Cassidy when Dez found his power. We were walking around Miami getting pretty hopeless. Dallas thought of one more spot she could be. Melody Dinner. Actually, it was pretty dumb of us not to check there first. She worked there for goodness sakes!

As we walked in we were confronted by Mindy. She was complaining on how Cassidy didn't turn up for work today. We then told her that we were looking for her too. Her attention then turned to Dez

"Hey Dezy-Roo" She said trying to be seductive. Dez looked frightened.

"Hey look over there!" He shouted pointing in some random direction. Mindy turned around. That's when we looked at Dez's arm. It had gotten longer. Much longer. Like it was now another three feet longer. Panic hit all of us. No one knew what to do. Dez quickly put his arm down, almost scrapping it against the ground.

"Ummm bye Mindy nice to see you again. We have to…paint…cat…blue!" Dez managed to say along with the worst excuse ever. But then again maybe it was something he would do. Yeah, I don't doubt that.

Mindy looked confused but whispered goodbye. Odd, she was usually screaming. We sped out of there very quickly.

"What do I do?!" Dez was freaking out walking back and forth, looking a his arm and running his other hand through his ginger hair.

"Dez! Just calm down and concentrate!" Dallas yells at him. With a silent nod and a serious expression I have almost never seen on Dez, he started concentrating. His arm went back to normal length.

"Wait, so what is his power? Growth?" Austin asked confused.

"try to bend his arm backwards! Maybe be he is extremely flexible! And if he's not, it will be fun to watch!" Trish squealed. Dallas was smiling at her knowingly and she glared daggers back at him.

Dez looked very frightened. I could tell he didn't like this idea. His pacing became worse and he looked like he was about to have a melt down. Not a good sign. Especially when he doesn't see the concrete stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" It was odd. He didn't 'fall' down the stairs. No, no he bounced down the stairs. Yes, you heard me correctly. Bounced. He started on his butt and ended up doing a flip and landing on his feet. Uninjured, no pain, blood, or bruises. He didn't even seem fazed by it.

Trish and I were weirder out by this, but not Austin and Dallas. Noooo they decided to grab each side of Dez and stretch him. He stretched. Wide. It was like he was rubber.

"I'M ELASTIC!" Dez shouted. We hushed him. No one wanted to give away our secret. We did get some strange stares from passers but we ignored them.

"I wonder if I could swing from roof to roof!" Dez said in a dreamy voice. That's when it hit me.

"GUYS! WE DIDN'T CHECK HER ROOF!" I whisper/shouted. I didn't want people to over hear us.

"Crap! You're right!" Dallas said. It looked like he mentally face palmed himself, to himself.

We all sprinted over to her house. By the time we were there, we were all out of breath, except Trish. On the way over she was breathing out small flames instead of oxygen, making it harder to loose breath. Gods she was lucky.

"Guys, how are we supposed to get up there?" Austin asked. Honestly I hadn't even thought of that and frankly I had no idea. That's when Dez spoke up.

"Maybe I can get up there." He walked until he was right under the edge of the roof. Quickly he stretched up in a way that his torso was at least another six feet. It was truly amazing to watch. He then snapped his torso back to normal length when he grabbed the side of the roof, pulling himself up. Once on the roof, he extended his arm down to help us up. The reason we needed everyone's help was because Cassidy's roof was one of the roofs that have all of those nooks and crannies. Her house was quite big.

After about 5 minutes of looking I saw something. A shoe. No, Cassidy's shoe. Cassidy was no where in sight.

"Ally, what you got there?" Dallas asked walking over to me. I was holding her shoe like it was the last thing on the planet that could stop a zombie during a zombie apocalypse. Wow I've spent too much time with Dez. My eyes were starting to water and I was getting afraid. It had been hours since we started our search for Cassidy.

Dallas looked at me right in the eyes and out his hand on my shoulder. "we will find her don't worry. She will be okay" he said bringing me into a hug. I think he was trying to convince himself more then me.

When we pulled away from our hug I was bombarded by another hug. Austin. This felt different from my hug with Dallas. There were little shots of electricity going through my body where ever he and I were touching, but it didn't hurt. No it felt good, inviting. Did Austin feel it too? We pulled away and I missed the warm and tingle I got from his skin. But we had more important things to worry about.

I started to hear a faint whimpering in the distance. I turned my head in the direction I heard the sound come from. It was an area we haven't searched yet. I started to run towards it. I came around the corner and saw something I wish I could unsee.

A broken and bleeding Cassidy.

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the story so far. I am still not positive what Austin's power will be so if you guys have any suggestions please review! Thank you! **

**Oh and also i don't own Melody Dinner **


	5. Chapter 5

I screamed. I couldn't help it. I started crying as I ran over to her unconscious body. I heard running behind me. Dallas was shouting her name and was right behind me. He had her wrapped in his arms, silently crying. Dez and I grabbed her hands, they were slightly cold. Austin was over my shoulder, rubbing my back. When I looked at him, concern bubbled in his eyes. I knew it was towards me and not Cassidy. I didn't notice the tears covering my face until Austin wiped them away. I looked over his shoulder to see Trish calling an ambulance. I placed my head on his chest, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. Trish walked to Dallas putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up. He looked devastated. Dez was silent and serious. It looked like he was trying not to cry. That's Dez for you, he never shows emotions other then happiness.

Five minutes later the ambulance came, along with the fire department. Yes, we could get down using our powers and we knew that. But we couldn't let other people know that as well. When the firefighters got to the roof they got Cassidy down first. Then it was our turn. They took me, Trish, Dez, Dallas, and Austin in that order. Once Austin was safely on the ground, we headed to the hospital in Dez's truck. Since there weren't enough seats some laid in the bed of the truck. Trish was lucky enough to call the seat in the front, meaning I was stuck in the bed. This was going to be fun. Note the sarcasm. But at that point I just wanted to see if Cassidy was okay, so I didn't mind. When Dallas, Austin, and I got in the back, wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't want you falling out of the truck" he whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my back. I lik- no I loved it. Dallas didn't say a word and I was starting to worry. He had a look of heartbreak and concern in his dark brown eyes.

The ride only took about ten minutes. All of which I spent in Austin's arms. I didn't mind it. No, I effing loved it. As soon as we parked we all raced into the hospital. A kind looking older nurse looked at us and smiled sadly.

"We are looking for Cassidy Goldberg" Dallas said quickly.

"Friends?" She asked. We nodded our heads. "Room 218. Her parents are already there." Cassidy's parents were both doctors at this hospital to that was kind of expected. We sprinted up to room 218. We saw her parents with their heads in there hands, looking distraught.

"What happened? I thought she was with you guys?!" Mrs. Goldberg stated when she saw us. Fudge. We forgot that we convinced her parents she was with us. I started to panic.

"Well she was in the begging of the day, then she said she was going home. We went to checkup on her to make sure she was okay. We didn't find her in the house so we checked the roof. That's when we found her like this" Austin explained. He was a good liar even though some of it was the truth.

"We are so sorry, Mrs. Goldberg" I added on. Her face softened. Mr. Goldberg never lifted his head up. I'm not sure if he even saw us.

"Its okay honey" She replied.

Soon a doctor came out of Cassidy's room, interrupting the silence that fell on everyone there. He looked upset. But then again he probably knew the family. Does that mean something bad happened? What if she died?! I had to get a hold of myself before I break down. The doctor looked at us and managed to smile slightly.

"She is going to be okay."

I felt like the entire world had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could breathe again. My best friend was going to live, she was going to be okay. Cassidy wasn't dead.

"Cassidy has a few cuts that needed stitches and a few broken ribs. She got very lucky. She is awake and everything is looking good. You may go and see her now." The doctor

finished. We all rushed in.

Cassidy sat on her bed, looking at us a bit odd. A smile crept to her face otherwise. Right above her left eye there was a gash that was held together by a few stitches and another one on her upper arm. The one on her arm was smaller and only had two stitches. Those should be out in a week. It apparently wasn't too bad. Cassidy still looked a bit pale and her eyes seemed darker then usual. It was probably from lose of blood. Her entire left shoulder was bruised and looked like it hurt. A lot. Yet there she was smiling.

She talked to her parents for a little while, then asked them to leave for a few moments alone with us. As soon as her parents left, so did her smile. Dallas went in for a hug. She stopped him by putting a hand to his chest and pushed him. He flew about five feet before crashing. Her face screamed of annoyance. Cassidy rolled her eyes at him. Dallas got up slowly, obviously in pain. We all stared at her dumbstruck. What just happened?

"What the hell was that?!" Dallas said equally as annoyed.

"Um, I thought it was obvious. I have super strength" She spoke like it was clear as day. Our mouths were still open in shock. "close your mouths losers. You're gonna choke on bugs." She said rudely. What has gotten into her?

"What has gotten into you?" Dez asked. Wow. Freaky.

"I realized I am actually better off without losers like you to drag around." I cant believe what I just heard.

"Are you kidding me Cassidy?!" I asked furiously.

"Aw, ally. I am going to miss having to deal with your ugly face least of all." Tears were coming. I could feel them. "I mean come on. I have super strength, what do you have? Super ugliness?" She laughed evilly.

"Now listen you little bitch. I don't know who you think you are, but that is no way to talk to someone as cool as Ally." Trish spat back. I could tell the flames were coming.

"Please. Its obvious that I have more power then any of you." She snickered. That's when Trish erupted. Flames poured out of her mouth. It was scary to watch. I looked at Cassidy, she was frozen in fear. I could tell she didn't expect it. Some thing felt strange in me. I knew I had turned invisible. I looked at her again. She was gone. Disappeared. The flames were gone. Trish looked surprised, as did the rest of them. Austin walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"you know nothing she said was true about you" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"You are beautiful" He continued. I must have turned visible again. I need to learn how to control that. I nurse and a doctor walked in, the same ones we saw before, with Cassidy on a stretcher.

"What are you doing in here?" The doctor asked.

"You told us we could come in here and then Cassidy left the room." Dallas said confused.

"No, I didn't. My shift started a couple seconds ago. This girl hasn't even been identified yet and she just came in about a minute ago. You need to leave" He said simply. We left without a single word. Confusion spread through everyone. And we all thought the same thing.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

I was so lost. We all were. I looked at everyone, they had that shimmer of confusion in their eyes and I could tell I had it too.

"What was that?" I finally spoke up.

"I have no effing clue." Trish said back.

"It was like it was an illusion or something" Dallas spoke up. That did make sense. Austin is keeping quiet, I wonder if it has something to do wit what he said to me in the room. We are still in the hospital but we are in the cafeteria. After they took Cassidy into the room, her parents showed up. They said they would call us when they found something out. We were focusing on figuring out what happened in the room. Then something dawned on me.

"If it was illusion does that mean someone was making those images? Is there someone out to get us?" I asked. This thought scared me. Maybe this person did this to Cassidy.

"Don't scare yourself with thoughts like that, Ally" Austin finally spoke.

"Yeah, you don't know that for sure" Dez said. I almost forgot he was here. He hasn't been saying much of anything since we got to the hospital.

"I'm just so confused!" I said feeling very frustrated. I heard the faint clicking of heels behind me.

"Maybe I can help" a voice behind us speaks. I turn around to see an elderly woman, around the age of sixty, in a black button down shirt and a black skirt that went down to her mid-cafes. She wore black high heels and had a blue stone necklace around her slender neck. Her grey hair was sleeked up into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"My name is Stormie. I know you kids have recently developed…gifts and I think I can help." she spoke again. There was something about this woman that made me want to trust her. We nodded our heads slowly.

"Good now follow me" We followed Stormie out of the cafeteria to a small back room. It looked deserted.

"Now, I know you kids are confused. But I am simply here to help you. We are not quite sure how this happened to you kids. We haven't seen teen mutants since the 1800s. Most mutants develop when they are in the twenties or older. But listen to me. Not every mutant can be trusted. In fact a lot turn evil because of the power. That is what happened with your friend in the room. She herself has not turned evil yet, but she could very well turn in a minute. The decision between good and evil happens right after the change, when you first wake up. All of you have chosen the good side. The little illusion was a glimpse of what could happen. The only thing is that we are not sure who sent the image." Stormie said with a stony expression. Wait, evil? Mutants? Was that what we were called?

"Yes Ally. That is what we are called." Stormie spoke again. How did she know what I was thinking? Was I thinking out loud?

"No, you weren't. I can read minds, along with predict the future" Oh. That made sense. Wait. Could evil mutants have been responsible for Cassidy's condition?

"There is a very good chance." Stormie said. Okay, I am getting sick of her just reading my mind. I looked at her to see that she was staring at Austin and Dez. They were both looking off into space. A smile crept onto her face.

"There will be hard times between you kids, but don't let it discourage you. Stay together, you are more powerful that way. Also there will be advances with your powers. There is no way to tell exactly what they will be, but they will happen. Also when you changed into mutants, you also became indestructible. You cannot die so your friend will be fine.. Good luck. You will do great things." Stormie said as she walked out the door.

"WAIT!" We yelled. She was the closest thing we had to figure out the truth. When we got to the hallway, she had disappeared. What did she mean by "we"? Who else was out there and who was "we"?

My phone buzzed and I could see a message from Cassidy's mom saying that Cassidy was awake. I told the others and we raced to her room.

When we got there her parents were in the room and Cassidy was sitting up in her bed. There were scratches all over her body, along with bruises. There was only one deep cut and that was on her forehead, above her left eye. She looked happier then her illusion did earlier. Maybe she wasn't evil or mean and her powers didn't change her.

She looked at us and smiled genuinely, I could tell she was bback. She asked her parents for some time to talk to us. Her parents agreed and said they had to get back to work anyway.

As soon as we were alone, her smile dropped. I was thinking of the worst. The image of what happened earlier replayed. When I looked into her eyes, though, I saw a look of confusion, not evil.

"What happened?" She asked seriously.

"Wwweeeellllllllllll" I said drawing out the well. We told her everything, from walking up this morning to Stormie's visit. She looked at us wide eyed. Cassidy was stunned by this information but looked like she believed it.

"what do you think my power is?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Well, we have an idea." Dallas said. You could tell her was relieved that Cassidy didn't change. He gave her a metal rod that her found in the corner of the room.

"Try to bend this." He said, smirking. She looked confused but obliged. It didn't take long for the metal rod to bend in half. She didn't even look tired or sore or anything.

"wow" Cassidy gasped, "so I have super strength, Dallas can shape shift, Ally can turn invisible, Trish can breath fire, and Dez is made out of elastic. But what about Austin?"

"We haven't figured that out just yet."

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! review what you thought of it! **

**Now i have this idea for a new story. By saying this, i don't mean that this story is going to end. I will continue this story and start a new one. Now i'm not sure if you guys would like another multi-chapter like this one or a one shot. review which one you would prefer! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I am soooooo sorry for not updating recently! Its been a long time. I have kinda been neglecting this story! So back to the story. **

**I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters. I wish i did, but unfortunately i do not.**

"Maybe he can fly?" Dallas asked. We have been trying to find his power for a long time. About two hours. Cassidy was dismissed from the hospital yesterday. She was only in over night. It has been three days since we found out that we had powers. Yet we haven't found Austin's power yet. We had gone through about ten possibilities, ranging from future telling to the ability to super speed. He has tested a lot of them.

"Ooohh! That would be awesome!" Austin shouted. We were at Dez's house. His house is two stories high but lets just say he has very high ceilings. Austin ran from Dez's room where we all we hanging out and managed to find his way to the roof. The rest of us sprinted out to the lawn. Looking up, we found Austin on the edge on the roof. He was about to jump.

"AUSTIN!" We screamed. Was he really that stupid?

"What? How else am I supposed to test this theory?" He called back.

"What if you can't fly?!" Trish roared at him.

"I didn't think of that…" Cue the mental face-palm.

"Of course you didn't" Trish mumbled, voice dripping with sheer annoyance of his stupidity.

"Austin just come down!" Dallas yelled, I nodded my head in agreement. I saw Austin's eyes go wide. This couldn't be good…

"I don't know how!" Yep, not good.

"How did you get up?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Through the window!"

"Then come back that way!" Dez yelled. Huh, an actual smart statement from Dez.

"O-o-okay" Austin said shakily. Damn, he is cute. I-I mean he is scared, not cute at all. Pffshttt, why would I think he was cute? Stop asking questions!

Austin crouched down on his knees, hands grasping the side of the roof tightly. Slowly he placed a foot on the window sill. As he shifted his weight to his foot and maneuvered his other foot to the sill, he lost his foots. Austin's tight grip on the roof was lost. He started to fall.

I reacted quicker then I even noticed. A purple bubble formed an arch under Austin, allowing him to slide down to the ground. I heard gasps from around me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. My hands were in front of me without me even noticing. As I put them down, the bubble disappeared. Austin sprinted over to us.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, confused.

"It was Ally" Dez responded. I was speechless. Was this an add on to my power?

"Guys, don't you remember? In all those superhero movies, the girl with the power of invisibility can also create force fields" Dallas said. Okay, that did make sense.

There will be advances with your powers. Stormie's words echoed in my head. Was this my advancement?

"But what about my power?" Austin asked. I had no clue what to tell him..

"Do you think he might not get powers?" Cassidy asked in a small voice. Ever since the accident she has been shier then normal. It was worrying me.

Austin's eyes went wide. He started shaking his head furiously. "It could happen." Cassidy spoke again.

"NO IT CANT" Austin yelled. But something happened. You could see the sound waves hit Cassidy and she went flying backwards. Dallas caught her before she hit the ground.

We turn to look at Austin. He was gone. Ilooked down the street to see a blob of blonde hair running down the street. As i scream his name, the others looked. Austin's eyes, even with all the distance you could see, were filled with guilt.

I turn to sprint after him, but Trish stops me.

"Let him go" is all she says to me. I nod and look back at Cassidy. She was being held by Dallas, silently crying.

"We should go" Dallas says as he turns to bring Cassidy home. I decide to go back too.

When i get home, all the events from today reel in my head.

"Hey, honey. Can you work the shift at the store today? I have a flute convention in Mississippi. I don't leave until tomorrow but i need to pack. I will be gone for a week." My dad tells me. I nod my head and walk to Dez's for a ride. My dad takes these trips all the time. This wasn't news to me. My mom was in Africa studying gorillas. I spent these times when I'm alone with Dez and Cassidy. I guess this time I'll be with Cassidy, Dez, Trish, Dallas, and Austin. My mind wandered to Austin. What was that he did earlier? It was kinda scary. I didn't know what was going on with him, but i was going to find out.

As I walked the very short walk to Dez's house, I bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I apologize immediately.

"Its okay. Not everyday do pretty girls walk into me" I looked up. There was this boy that was very attractive. He had olive skin tone, short spiked hair with beautiful brown eyes. He was buff but not too buff and had a beautiful smile on his face. Was this cute guy flirting with her?

"Well, its not everyday that i happen to run into very cute guys" I flirted back.

"Glad to be the first. My name is Elliot."

"I'm Ally."

"Well, Ally, do you need a ride? I was just going to head to the mall."

"Well thats perfect, I needed a ride to the mall. I would love to go with you."

He lead me to his car. I got in the passenger seat. Elliot got in the driver seat and started the car. As he pulled the car from the side of the street. I realized something, we were going the wrong way.

"Umm, Elliot? The mall is the other way" The doors locked. He turned on the child lock. I got a very bad feeling.

"I know" He responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Austin P.O.V.  
I saw it all happen. It flashed before my eyes. Ally getting in the car with that guy (who was NOT as good looking as me, might I add). Him driving off, while Ally talked to him. They were headed off away from the mall. Curiosity got the best of me. I had to find out were they were going. In all honesty, I had no right to be jealous. Ally and I aren't dating. Only in my dreams. Wait. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! I always knew I was attracted to Ally, but I just assumed it was in a I-wanna-make-out-with-you sort of way. I mean Now that we are friends that would be weird but still. I didn't even realize that I was really starting to like Ally again. Yes. Again. I liked her back in the 8th grade. Well, her and Kira. But neither of them noticed me. That was when I was a slight dork. Okay, a major dork. I had big, thick glasses with braces. I wore sweaters with kakis almost everyday. When I realized that my look wouldn't cut for high school, I worked with Dallas and Trish to change it. We have been best friends since the 4th grade. I got cooler clothes, my braces came off, and I wore contacts. That freshman year, I went out with Kira but I always had my eye on Ally. When Cassidy and Dallas got together, it was a perfect chance to woo her. But it seems like I was too late. I never realized how much I cared and liked her until now.

I followed the black Honda **(1)**. I couldn't see in the car with those freaking tinted windows. I drove my silver BMW** (2)** down the road. The area they were heading got sketchier and quite frankly, much creepier. If I was taking Ally on a date I would not choose a place like this. You might be wondering how I saw all this. Well…when I figured out my powers and ran, I figured I needed to apologize. I got in my car and drove back to Dez's house. I was parked outside when I saw this guys waiting outside. He was just like standing there. I was watching him when I saw him approach Ally. She bumped into him and they laughed. It was like he was waiting for her. The wheels in my head turned and I realized what happened. They were going on a date! So here I am following them like a jealous idiot. Finally, they pulled into a driveway to a run-down house with a little shed in the back. This didn't look good. Was Ally part of a gang or something?

The guy looked around as I ducked my head. His eyes stayed on my car and I was scared that he saw me. He hurried out of the car, dragging a limp Ally. I gasped. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I grabbed my phone and called Dallas. He answered on the third ring.

"Whats up-" I cut him short.

"Dallas! You need to get everyone and get down to 42 Wallaby Way**(3)**" I shouted into the phone, careful not to use my power and make sure the jerk who hurt Ally didn't hear.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"Its Ally, man. She is in trouble and there really isn't any time to explain! Just get everyone down here!"

"Okay, I will. Just stay where you are and don't do anything stupid." After that he hung up. I watched as the jerk drags Ally to the shed. He opens the door and I see a metal chair inside it. The guy plops Ally in it. She falls forward and he catches her. He grabs the rope on the floor and ties her to the chair. The man is careful with her and it makes me sick. He walks out of the shed, locks the door, then walks into the house.

Ten minutes. That's how long I have been sitting in my car that was hidden so that I could see the house, but the house couldn't see me. I was about to go in myself when I saw Dallas's car drive up. He owned a big black S.U.V. His did worked for the FBI and always noticed Dallas's love for the FBI cars, so on his sixteenth birthday, his dad bought him one.

I walked out of my car to reach the car, careful that know one in the house could see me. As I approached the car I noticed Dallas was driving with Trish in the front seat and Dez and Cassidy in the back. They all wore similar expressions. Fear, panic, helplessness, and determination. Dez was comforting Cassidy who looked as if she had been crying. His expression was the same as the others except with more anger then fear. I watched as a silent tear slipped out of his eye. He rubbed it away and stood up straight. Dez looked me straight in the eyes and spoke simply, "What's the plan?"

The plan was simple, the guys distract Ally's kidnapper while the girls break Ally out of the shed. Dallas, Dez, and I crept to the bushes right outside the house. Once we were completely hidden, I looked for something hard. I saw a rock about the size of my palm. Quickly, I picked it up. I looked around until I saw what I was looking for. Metal garbage cans located on the opposite side of the shed. The house would block any sight of the shed. I tossed the rock in the air for good measure then hurled it at the cans. It hit them so hard it knocked them over. I saw the man open the door carefully. He looked around. Eyeing everything. His eyes traveled to the trashcans. He moved slowly towards them, like he was half expecting someone to jump out at him at any given moment. The man's full attention was on the trashcans.

Looking at Cassidy and Trish, I signaled them to go to Ally. I watched them as Trish melted the lock with her breath. Together they quietly opened the door. I looked back at the man. He still had all of his attention on the trashcans. He had barely even gotten half way to them yet. I rolled my eyes at him. Little did he know his captive was making her escape.

Cassidy had broken the ropes around Ally and quickly threw her over her shoulder. Trish, Cassidy, and Ally made a break for it, running to Dallas's car. That was their first mistake. Their second mistake was stopping when the man turned around.

**Dun Dun Duuun! Sorry for the extremely long update! Let me know if you guys like the story! Did you like Austin's POV? Do you think the next chapter should be Austin or Ally's POV? Or do you want someone completely new? Let me know what you guys think, i need feedback!**

**(1)- I do not own**

**(2)- I do not own**

**(3)- lets see if anyone can guess where this is from, which i do not own**


	9. Chapter 9

Time seemed to slow down. I watched as the man pulled out a black object, realizing it was a gun. I jumped up from my hiding place. I lost control and started screaming. Not just screaming though. I saw the sound waves come out of my mouth. I was using my powers. I man flew back, hitting his head with a loud smack. He didn't get up. The man was out cold. I felt happy for a second. Then something else registered. A sound. The sound of the gun firing. I hoped the bullet had been brushed away like the gun and the unconscious man. But looking at the girls, I realized that wasn't the case.

Trish was on the ground, clutching her chest. She was still breathing. I didn't hesitate sprinting over to her. Cassidy was bent over Trish's body, crying hysterically. Ally was still out cold. Dallas was right next to me while Dez sat next to Cassidy and an unconscious Ally. I felt water on my face and it came to my attention I was crying. I looked over to see silent tears running down Dallas's face. She was our best friend. No. Don't think like that Austin, she IS your best friend. She wont die. I moved my hands to cover the wound and pressed down hard. The blood seemed to flow less and I took that as a good sign. I felt something press against my hand. Odd. I moved my hands out of the way to see what it was. When I saw it, I couldn't help but gasp. The bullet was coming out of the wound on its own. But how? Soon the bullet was out of the wound completely. The skin closed the gap and healed before my eyes. I heard more gasps. It didn't even scar.

I don't think I have ever been so happy to hear Trish's voice again. "If me getting shot meant everybody crying over me and showing how much they love me, then I should get shot more often." We all laughed but tears were still visible. Now we were crying out of happiness. I helped Trish up and we made our way to the car. Dez was going to go with me and with Ally in the back seat, while the other three drove in Dallas's car. As I got closer to Dallas's house, which is where we are staying while is dad is in Maine working on a case. His mom went with him. Well, there is this amazing spa up there so that is where she is going. Anyway, on my way there, I heard murmuring coming from Ally.

"Dez, check on Ally, I think she is waking up." Dez silently hopped into the backseat. He shook her a little before saying, "She is still out. He probably drugged her" Those words caused me to shiver. How much longer until she comes around? Why does that guy want her so badly? Will she ever come around? Will I ever stop asking myself questions? The car ride to Dallas's would have been quick if we didn't have to stop and get our stuff. I mean it was easy and quick for me and Dez to get our stuff. But Ally's? It was like a ten year mission to mars. We had no clue what to grab for her so we had to stick to the basics. A pair of sweats, a pair of shorts and an old Rolling Stones T-shirt. Good to know she has good taste in music.

We finally made it to Dallas's house. Since his dad and mom both had very well paying jobs, they were able to afford a pretty big house. It had a couple spare rooms, which was nice. I carried Ally to the couch in the living room. She was really starting to worry me. I stared at how beautifully peaceful she looked. She looked like an angel. Hell, she is an angel. Always will be. A cough broke me out of my thoughts.

"She will wake up soon" I turned to see Dallas talking to me. I didn't even hear him walk in. Oh well.

"I know, I'm just scared. Trish healed easily, shouldn't Ally?"

"Well, Ally isn't hurt" He reminded me. It was true. Maybe Mutants take longer for drugs to ware off?

"I hope that's the case" Dallas spoke again. Oops must be thinking aloud again. I do that a lot. I heard something stir. I quickly went to Ally's side. Her head turned and slowly her eyes opened. I expected to see the beautiful warm brown eyes that I constantly get lost in. And that was what I saw. But at the same time it wasn't. I didn't feel like I could get lost in her eyes. In fact I felt nothing. What the hell? How can I have feelings for this girl one second but when she is staring right at me I feel nothing? How was that possible? I was interrupted from my thoughts when Cassidy tackled Ally in a bear hug. Ally chuckled at her best friend's antics. I don't know what's going on, but something was off, very off. But I was the only one who thought so. Everyone else was hugging her with watery eyes and goofy smiles. I forced a smile and hugged her. I felt no tingles, no butterflies. That always happened when Ally touched me. What was going on?

Ally's POV

What was happening? Where am I? I looked around. Huh. The walls seemed to be made of some sort of crystal. I seriously need to know what was going on. Memories came flooding back. Elliot driving me to the "mall" then him putting a rag over my mouth and nose. I tried not to inhale but I needed to. My memories became foggy after that. I must have been hallucinating because I thought I saw a girl that looked exactly like me being put into a shed while I was crammed into the back seat of Elliot's car, covered in blankets and then he walked into some house. I must have been imagining things.

I reached my hand up to touch the crystal like walls. OUCH! I shock went through my entire body. I groan in pain, clutching my hand. So I wont be getting out of here any time soon. I just hope my friends find me. Or at least someone does. What if they don't notice I'm gone? Nah, they will realize. I heard a chuckle. I swiftly turned my head around. On the other side of the crystal wall was Elliot. His once handsome face was now twisted into an evil smirk.

"They wont find you. No one will."

What am I going to do?

**Hey guys! I was so happy with all the pleasant reviews i decided to work over-time just to finish the next chapter for you guys! let me know what you think and what you think should happen! i am always looking for new ideas! Please leave a review if you liked the chapter!If you leave more pleasant reviews, i will make sure to have the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

Its been three weeks. Three damn weeks. I guess my friends really didn't care about me. For the first week I sat and waited for someone to come. For most of the second I did the same. But I snapped. I couldn't sit there and do nothing when I knew my "friends" weren't even going to try and save me. Since then I have been practicing. I turned myself invisible and tested how long I could keep it. My longest time is five hours. I probably could go longer but I saw Elliot come back early, so I had to become visible again. I also taught myself how to make a force field into a weapon. That took awhile to learn. However, after trying it for four days, I finally got it. When I'm not practicing my powers, I try to escape. Using my powers didn't work. I guess I'm stuck for a while.

Elliot. Damn Elliot. He keeps telling me that my friends aren't going to come, that they can't help me and they wont help me. I blocked the notion out at first but it dawned on me that he was right. It was hopeless. Cassidy, Dez, Trish, and Dallas don't care about me. But then there is Austin. I feel like he has something to do with who is going to break me out. Maybe HE will break me out. The thought keeps me going. I also finally have my feelings for him sorted out. I should have realized sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't have excepted Elliot's ride to the mall. I should have realized I really liked him. But, if he liked me like I liked him, then I wouldn't be in this jail cell still.

I wasn't me anymore. That was for sure. When I snapped, so did my good girl side. Don't act surprised, every girl has a bad side and this little kidnapping happen to bring it out in me. I was sarcastic and very rude. Well, that was to Elliot. Maybe if there was someone else to talk to I wouldn't be as mean, but there wasn't. Besides I don't think I could handle a roommate. Or do I want one. It would be harder to practice my powers since Elliot came by three times a day to "visit" and having another pair of eyes would be too much. By visit I mean he drops off whatever leftovers he has and makes sure I haven't escaped. Like that was every going to happen.

"Hello" I heard Elliot say. He always tried to be nice, but I didn't buy it. I didn't bother to answer. "Listen, if you want food, you better be polite" he snapped.

"Why, hello dear Elliot. How are you today, sir" I said with venom and sarcasm dripping off each word.

"That's better."

"Whatever." He slid the food under a small crack between the floor and where the wall starts. It's only about an inch high, otherwise I would have used it to get out. Yeah, he didn't give me that much food. Just enough to keep me going. And healthy but that wasn't a lot. Elliot turned and walked away. I started to eat and didn't ezpect to see him for another couple of hours. I was surprised when he came back a minute later. He went straight towards my crystal cage. He looked me dead in the eyes. Without the wall there, we would be face to face and only about five inches apart.

"What?" I spat out at him. Instead of getting angry, like I thought he would, he laughed.

"I want to make a deal, so play nice" Elliot said back with a slight chuckle evident in his voice.

"Why would I make a deal with you?" I asked harshly. Again he laughed.

"Because I can guarantee you freedom. Trust me, you're friends will never come and get you" I knew he was right. But I still didn't trust him.

"What do you want?" I asked again, less harsh.

"I want you to join me."

Austin's POV

It's been three weeks since Ally got kidnapped and we brought her back. Something just wasn't right. I don't know why I thought that, but I had this gut feeling. She keeps doing things I would never expect her to do. She has been flirting with Dallas, right in front of Cassidy! Cassidy said she wasn't angry, but you could see the anger building up. Also, she keeps making fun of Dez. And not in the joking way or sassy way like Trish does sometimes. No. She actually calls him stupid and mental. Sometimes even worthless. I could tell she was breaking his heart. You see, a couple weeks ago, a few days after Ally's return, he told he about his feelings for her. Yeah, I was quite angry but I decided to let it go.

Anyway, Ally also didn't even work at her dad's shop anymore. She said it was annoying her and she refused to do it. So far her friends have out up with her new snotty behavior but me and Dallas tend to keep our distance. Dez was starting to also. We try to practice our powers often but Ally told us that we should only do that if we wanted to look like freaks with no social life. She refuses to turn invisible. Its almost like she can't…no that's just me hoping there was an explanation for her awful behavior.

I learned how to control my sonic yelling but sometimes I lose it. Usually, though, I am alone. I have noticed something else. My hearing. I have been able to hear whispers from downstairs or across the house. I think it might be an extra power or something. I'm not really sure. Everyone seems to be getting a little more powerful. Trish can now shoot fire from other places of her body and she can't be burned. Cassidy seems to be getting a super brain. I guess the brain is a muscle. Dez seems to be able to turn into other materials. I saw him turn into metal once. I don't think he knew anyone was looking. Dallas can turn into any other mutant and use their power. It was quite interesting. But I learned that I am quite scary when I am angry. I still shutter at the memory. Everyone has had their powers increase, except Ally. She wont even use her powers.

Right now I am at Cassidy's house, with everyone else including Ally. Whenever we hang out at Dallas's, Trish's, or my house, Ally typically doesn't get invited. We cant deal with her. Dez and Cassidy only put up with her because of the long friendship.

"DEZ! You f*cking retard!" I heard Ally wail. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Dez holding a now empty glass of water and Ally's shirt covered in little splashes of water. Seriously? It was water, it would dry in a couple minutes. Plus, he didn't even get that much on her. I saw Dez's misty eyes. Crap. He was going to lose it.

"ALLY!" I barked, getting everyone's attention. "What the f*ck id wrong with you?! Its WATER it will dry in minutes! What Dez did was an accident. Stop being a little snotty, bitchy princess!" I yelled, getting in her face. I think everyone was surprised that I controlled my power. Hell, even I am surprised. I watched as her face twisted into an angry snarl. Before anything more could happen, Trish stepped in.

"Ally, you should leave." She spoke fiercely. I know why though. She had a thing for Dez and Trish got especially furious when Ally was rude to him.

"Its not your house. And _you_ defiantly cant tell _me_ what to do," She snarled. You could taste the tension.

"You're right. Its not her house. Its mine and I am telling you to leave. Now," Cassidy stepped in. Wow I wish I had my pocket knife to cut up all this tension. Without another word, Ally turned and left.

"Something's not right," Cassidy spoke gently. FINALLY! SOMEONE ELSE THINKS THAT!

"Yeah, Ally was being especially bitchy today," she spat. The anger was obviously pointed to Ally.

"No, I agree with Cass. Something isn't right," I responded to her little comment. Dallas nodded his head agreeing with me. I looked over to Dez, only to see him whisper something in Trish's ear. Whatever he said, she began to blush and soon they were hugging. If it wasn't for this certain situation both me and Dallas would be making fun of them.

"We need to figure out what is going on." Dallas spoke firmly.

"How about we follow her tomorrow?" Cassidy asked. I was thankful for her new quick thinking.

Just one thing was bothering me. What was really going on with Ally and did I really want to know?

**Hello readers! Okay i got some crazy inspiration at like 11 PM so thats why the update is at midnight...on a friday...i guess i really do love you guys! Sooooo...**

**Do you think Ally will join the dark side?**

**Will Austin and the gang figure out where Ally is? Or will they even figure out that that girl isn't Ally? **

**Who or what is Ally's look-a-like? ****hmmmm**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen!**

**Also I dedicate this chapter for the person who commented and told me that she or he had suspense syndrome...how could i keep you waiting with a comment like that?**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV

I woke up to my phone going off. It was Dallas, telling me to get my ass out of bed and that they will be there to pick me up in five minutes. I grudgingly got out of bed, slipping on my dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I grabbed my hat and my gray converse. Slowly, I made my way out of the door. When I got there, Dallas, Cassidy, Dez, and Trish were waiting in Dallas's car. Without a word I opened the door, sliding into the seat beside Dez and Trish. Cassidy explained how Ally would be doing a shift at the store, surprisingly, then going to a friends house. In all honesty, that last piece of news was the most shocking. Not to be rude but I didn't think Ally had any other friends besides us.

We parked outside of Sonic Boom. Well, down the street from Sonic boom. I learned that Ally's shift started at 11 o'clock. I looked at the time, 10:54. She should be here any minute. That's when I saw her. She was opening up the shop. Wait, the shop opened at 9. SHE WAS CLOSING THE SHOP DOWN FOR HER SHIFT. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. As she walked away, Dallas started the car. Once she turned the corner, Dallas kept on her tail. Ally took out a set of keys and unlocked a car. The car looked strangely familiar. She got into a black Honda and started to drive. Keeping his distance, Dallas followed.

"I thought Ally didn't have her license" Trish said, the question was laced in her voice.

"She doesn't. I don't think she has even learned yet." Cassidy answered, her eye brows were scrunched together in confusion. Dez nodded, I could see the look of confusion in his eyes, even though he had sunglasses on. We continued to follow Ally and I have this sort of déjà vu moment. Why do I feel like I have been in this position before? We passed Wallaby Way. That name rang a bell. It looked as if there was a private beach where Ally was headed. But she hated the beach…

Dallas parked the car as he watched Ally park right on the sand. Ally glanced over her shoulders, checking to make sure no one could see her. Her eyes scanned over Dallas's car but she didn't stop. Good, she didn't see us. That's when is happened.

Ally's beautiful chestnut brown hair turned to black, wavy hair. Her softly tanned skin turned into a half African American skin tone. Her brown eyes grew to a deep, dark brown. She had a dazzling smile that could melt anyone's heart but not like Ally's could. The girl standing in front of us was no doubt beautiful, but she wasn't Ally. She was never Ally. Wait if this girl wasn't Ally, what happened to her?! I could tell the others had the same train of thought. How? Because I heard their extremely loud gasps. And I wasn't the only one.

The beautiful girl's head whips around to see us in the car. Her smile drops and a scowl replaces it. She put her fingers to her mouth and let out a low whistle. We were frozen in fear. No one knew what to do. A tunnel slowly rose out of the sand. The door opens and about ten men, looking like guards, come running out. Yep, we are screwed.

They came running at us and we all froze. Then, they were gone. Just poof, gone. We looked at each other with confusion. That was at least until they popped up it the far back seat, receiving a scream from all of us. Quickly we got out of the car and they were right behind us. They were these big men wearing black long sleeves and black long pants. They looked like classic henchmen. One threw a punch at Dallas, who swiftly ducked. That started the other ones to attack us. A different guard did a round house kick to my side, successfully knocking me over. But me, being awesome and all, was able to knock his feet out from under him from the ground.

The fight lasted a while, I didn't know what to do. I had only had a couple karate classes. However, I think I was doing pretty well. Once I looked back to see "Ally" walk towards the tunnel. It through off my fighting. I got punched in the stomach. Slowly, the men looked like they were growing tired. We were too. I looked to my left and saw a guy holding his hand, crying, as it started to blister. The guy next to him was bleeding and looked like he had a few broken bones. Yikes, remind me not to get in a fight with Cassidy. Dallas was relying on basic combat and Dez was able to deflect every blow but couldn't get one in himself.

The man in front of me pulled out a gun type of object. He pointed it towards Cassidy. I tried to get it away but I couldn't yell. I don't even know what was happening with me. My powers weren't working and it looked the same for the others. He shot the gun but a needle came out instead of a bullet. Crap. Cassidy dropped to the ground. Next was Dez. Then Trish. It all happened so quickly I couldn't react. He turned towards me. I felt myself react. My legs started working again and I felt myself run. With my back towards him I moved as fast as I could from the man with the gun. That's when I felt a piercing feeling in my leg. Slowly, my body grew numb. I fell to the ground. I heard the trigger being pulled again as the world around me went black.

2 DAYS LATER

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cage. Not just any cage. What was it made out of? Crystal? That was strange but it should be easy to brake. I backed up so I was at one side. I took off running, slamming my shoulder into the crystal. F*CK! WHAT WAS THAT?! I felt a jolt of electricity run up and down my shoulder. Okay, so there is an electric fence on the crystal. Never doing that again. Sh*t that hurt. I rubbed my arm, trying to ease the pain. That was not helping. I took in my surroundings. There was a door about five feet away from the wall of the cage that had me trapped. My mind wandered. Was this where Ally was? Where was everyone else? Were they alive? I heard foot steps coming. The man that kidnapped Ally opened the door and walked in. He looked at me.

"Ah, you are awake Austin. My name is Elliot." How did this Elliot guy know my name? He probably researched me or something. That's when the girl pretending to be Ally walked in. An evil smile formed on her lips.

"I am Kira" she cooed in a sickly sweet voice. I mentally gagged.

"Before you ask questions, we want you to see someone," Elliot said with a full on smirk. Man, he irritates me. The door was still open and my mouth was too when I saw who he was referring to. In walked a girl in a pair black leggings, a tight black tank top with black combat boot. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. Who was this girl? Her name is Ally f*cking Dawson.

**Hello! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think! The more the reviews i get the more i want to get the next chapter out! **


End file.
